The Madness Insues!
by Punkstar2012
Summary: Naruto knows he's gay, Sasuke thinks he is. Love blossoms between the knuckleheaded ninja and the 'advenger' in this fanfic. DramaHumorRomance   Yaoi  NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

THE MADNESS INSUES!

Chapter 1

A/N ok this is my first naruto/saskue yes it is a yaoi coupling. This is the first on I have come up with so when you comment go easy k!

"Hay Sakura!" yells Ino running up to Sakura and waving like an idiot.

_That Ino pig what dose she want? To gloat about her new boyfriend Kankuro!_

"Hay Ino what's up!" Sakura yells back not showing her bitterness towards Ino.

"Oh nothing just got through talking to Kankuro he is so sweet he is the best boyfriend ever!" said Ino not realizing how bad it was pissing Sakura off.

_OH MY GOD WILL SHE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HIM ALL READY! Thought Sakura to herself_

"That's great Ino I am glad you are so happy with him." Said Sakura trying not to punch Ino right in her flat pig nose.

"Hay what is up with Naruto he has been acting so weird lately like I don't know just really weird." Sakura asked trying to get the subject on something other then Kankuro.

"I don't know I guess he has kinda been more.. more feminine." Ino said still gawking over Kankuro.

"Do you think maybe he's gay?" asked Sakura making sure he was not around to hear her.

"I don't think so but it wouldn't surprise me I mean come on just looking at him the first thing you would think is _ya ya that is a gay guy right there." _ Said Ino not caring if all of Japan heard her.

"Hello Cherry Blossom." Said a mysteries voice from behind Sakura. A voice that gently stocked her sides.

She knew who is was by the gentle way he touched her. It was Gaara the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand whom she had been dating for 3 years now.

"Hello Kazekage-sama" said Sakura looking up at Gaara who now had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they walk through the market place.

_Ha Ha Ino pig where's Kankuro now ha ha! _ Thought Sakura to her shelf as she placed her hand in Gaara's

"So what are you two talking about, might I ask? Asked Gaara who look puzzled.

"We are talking about how we think Naruto-san is gay! Said Ino, very loud

"Oh I see, I don't know he might be I don't know him very well yet. Said Gaara a little shocked at the thought of one of his friends being gay.

"God Ino any louder the people in Tokyo will be able to hear you!' yell Sakura whom was fed up with Ino stupidity.

"DON'T FREACKING YELL AT ME YOU BITCH!" Ino yell back tacking a swing at Sakura, but it is blocked by the much bigger and stronger Gaara.

"Ha Ino Pig you can't hit me with Gaara around stupid." Sakura mocked as she kissed Gaara on the cheek as a way of thanking him for protecting her.

Gaara not even noticing the kiss stared Ino down in his own way with out moving his lips saying _touch her and I'll kill you!_

Ino look in the dark eyes of Gaara as he stared her down and with out even thinking she pulled her hand away from Gaara clasped fist and again tried to hit Sakura but misses her and hits Gaara instead.

_Oh shit I'm dead he is going to kill me._ Thought Ino as she back away in fear.

Gaara didn't even flinch for what to Sakura would have knocked her to the ground, but for him felt like a minor pinch for a young child.

"Please don't hurt me please Kazekage-sama please have mercy" Ino pleaded as she fell to her knees tears running down her pale face.

Gaara just look at the young women on the ground pleading for mercy after she had attempted to hit his lover Sakura not once but twice, and the second time missing her and hitting him.

_Give her mercy why should I give her mercy! _ Gaara thought to him self.

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU MERCY HUH WHY TELL ME INO PIG TELL ME." Gaara yell getting right in the face of the weeping young women.

"Gaara stop she didn't hurt me please Gaara stop. Sakura pleaded putting her hands on one of Gaara's arms.

Gaara looked back at Sakura her emerald eyes wide glazed with tears.

"Gaara please." Said Sakura a tear stemming down her cheek.

Gaara stopped and pulled his face away from Ino.

"Why do you ask me to stop Sakura? She tried to hurt you and you ask me to stop why?" Gaara asked puzzled at his lover pled her pled to spear some one who has tried to hurt her.

"Because Gaara she is my friend I don't want you to hurt her." Sakura pleaded

"I will spear you this time Ino but next time I won't be so genres." Said Gaara as him and Sakura walked away leaving Ino weeping on the ground.

A/N Wow I am really proud of this chapter yes I am!

So comment please I will update soon. And yes it will be Naruto x Sasuke soon, so don't yell at me about that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 forbidden lovers

A/N ya ya thanks for the comments well this is chapter to of The Madness Insues so here you go

_What am I thinking am I crazy I..I can't be I just can't no shut up you stupid brain no I am not gay! Or.. or am I? No No shut up brain I am not gay. but I mean what would be wrong with it I do think… no don't even think it no I do not I am not._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO STOP STOP THINKING THAT!" Sasuke yells loudly.

Some of his neighbors yell "shut up you teme!"

Sasuke can't help himself. He can't sleep, these are his same thoughts every night, and he doesn't know if he is gay or straight.

"Damn these thoughts I can't be gay I just can't, but I have never really liked a girl the only person I have ever thought attractive is…Naruto."

"NO WHAT AM I SAYING ITS NOT RIGHT HE IS A GUY AND I AM A GUY ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!" Sasuke yells slamming himself down on to his bed.

_I am I know I am I just don't like girls they are to…to god I don't know they are just girl the only person I like is that teme Sasuke. _ Naruto thought to him self as he look at the picture he had of team 7.

_how could I ever have liked Sakura she is so bossy but Sasuke is well I don't know that damn teme why does he have to be so so god I don't know he is just him and he is well hot! _ Naruto threw the picture on the floor the glass shattered as it hit.

Sasuke who's apartment what right under Narutos heard the crash and ran from his room and started to pound on Narutos door.

"Naruto what happened!? I heard a crash and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Sasuke said kind of shy.

Naruto blushed "I…I'm fine Sasuke. Please come in." Naruto said trying not to let Sasuke see him blush.

Sasuke walked in and sat on Narutos bed.

"Sasuke-kun can I tell you something I…I haven't told anyone else so please keep it a secret and please don't freak out you are the only person I trust to tell this to." Said Naruto sitting next to Sasuke on the bed.

"ok Naruto-san I won't tell if you wont tell my secret." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto

"Ok I promise. Ok well umm I…I'm gay." said Naruto tears started to run down his whiskered face.

"Don't cry Naruto." Said Sasuke rubbing the tear off of Narutos face.

"And my secret is also that I am gay I have been denying it for weeks now but being…here with you it…it just made me realize that… y..you are the one I like. Not Sakura not Ten Ten you. I got so scared when I herd that crash I thought you were hurt." Sasuke said as he himself started to cry.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back both there eyes glazed with tears Sasuke gently stroked the side of Narutos face and pulled it closer to his face.

"I…I've never done this before Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he pulled Sasuke's face closer to his.

"Nether have I Naruto." Sasuke whispered back as her started to kiss the knuckle-headed ninja.

Naruto kiss Sasuke back it seemed like the kiss lasted for hours but when it ended it seemed to end to soon.

"you are mine and no one else's Naruto-san." Said Sasuke brushing the blond hair out of Narutos face.

Naruto blushed and again kissed Sasuke it seemed like the night would never end.

A/N HO YA I AM ON A ROLL TO NIGHT BABY! Ok I love this chapter the best I have ever written, if I do say so myself! Well, comment all you like! Later people


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nose bleed

A/N wow I was on such a roll last night I typed two chapters. So now I am typing the 3ed chapter. There will be different couplings this chapter but it shouldn't be too confusing. Well here you go.

Hinata's POV

Hinata was walking to the roman café when she bumped into Naruto and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry, Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked as he held his hand out to help Hinata up.

"I…its ok Naruto-san it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hinata whispered as she took Narutos hand to pull herself up.

_I'm going to tell him I have to I have to tell him that I love him, but what will he say? It doesn't matter now I have to tell him. _ Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Narutos big blue eyes.

"N…Naruto-san c…can I tell you something?" Hinata asked her face flushed red as a long stemmed poppy flower.

"Of course Hyuuga-chan." Naruto said trying not to let Hinata know that he had seen her blush.

"Naruto-san I have wanted to tell you this for years now I….I love you Naruto Uzimaki I love you!" Hinata said looking at Narutos expression he wasn't freaked out he seemed happy.

"Is this true Hinata you have been hiding this form me for years why? Why didn't you just tell me, because I love you too Hinata Hyuuga." Said Naruto as he went to kiss the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata woke in a cold sweat crying because what was merely a dream seemed so real.

_I have to tell him I have to but what if he does not act the same as he did in my dream. What if I tell him and he never speaks to me again._

Hinata looked at the clock it read 1:30 a.m. but Hinata lay in her bed tossing and turning she could not get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

Sasuke's POV

The young Uchiha boy awoke first his eyes blurred for the bright light of the sun shinning in through the window he gazed around the room as his eyes cleared. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, who he was with and about that kiss the night before.

He found himself gazing at the blond haired ninja laying next to him. Had he fallen a sleep in the same room in the same bed as the young ninja next to him? As his gaze drifted else were Naruto started to stir.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." Naruto said his blue eyes shined as he gazed at the happy but dazed Uchiha boy next to him.

"Morning Naruto." Said Sasuke as he brushed the blond hair form Narutos face and kiss him lightly on his cheek.

Naruto was about to comment the Uchiha boys onyx eyes when some one knocked on the door and before Naruto got to tell then to go away Jariya burst in the room.

"Come…" Jariya didn't even finish his sentence as he instantly noticed Sasuke's lips touching Narutos face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jariya yell his eye twitched and his nose started to bleed.

A/N ha ha I leave my fan with a cliffhanger ha ha ha coughs ha ha ha sniff ok I'm done now. Well my next chapter will be a time skip about 4 years later I just thought I would tell you so you wouldn't be again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 confused!

Hey people ok this is chapter 4 and there was a time skip like I said at the end of chapter 3 so every body is 18 and Sasuke and Naruto are still dating but it is not so secret any more because Jariya has a big mouth. So fine out what people think.

Naruto and Jariya got back to the village after 4 years. Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke since he left to go train with Jariya. Every body now knows that Naruto and Sasuke are gay and that they are a couple when every body first found out they were a little weirded out by the two lovers but after a couple for weeks they seemed to not mine so much.

"Hay Naruto glad you are back." Said Kiba as Naruto passed him in the market place.

"Hay Kiba where is Sasuke." Naruto asked almost not realizing it was Kiba he was talking to.

"I think he is at home I am not really sure Naruto." Said Kiba looking at the Narutos new outfit.

"Naruto your outfit is it new I like it it's not so orange." Kiba said looking at the more mature Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled a voice from the crowd of the.

Naruto looked and as a tell man with onyx eyes running up to him.

_Is that Sasuke? No it can't be can it he is the only person in the village hidden in the leaves with onyx eyes that shine like the sunset._

"Sasuke is that you?" said Naruto gazing upon the hansom young man standing in front of him.

"Of course its me Uzimaki-sama" Said Sasuke giving Naruto a hug

"Wow Uchiha-kun! You have really changed I didn't recognize you!" Naruto said looking over Sasuke he seemed so much more mature and so different.

"Have you seem Hinata-Chan her hair is so long she is beautiful, look here she comes now" said Sasuke pointing out the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata come here! Narutos back! Sasuke yelled waving his hand in the air trying to get her attention.

"Huh Narutos back?" she said her face lit up with joy, because even though she know Naruto was gay she still loved him.

"Hay Naruto I am glad you are back!" Hinata said trying not to blush.

"Naruto is that you!" another voice yelled from the crowd!

"Sakura hay yap it is me believe it! Naruto said giving Sakura a hug.

"Where's Gaara or re you two still together." Naruto asked

"Yes we are still together we are actually we are engaged!" Sakura said showing Naruto her ring.

"Wow what a rock! I am so happy for you Sakura! Naruto said admiring the very large ruby on Sakura's finger.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said blushing.

"Wow the whole gang back to gather except Kakushi-sensa and the gang will be complete.

"Some one say my name." said Kakashi looking up for his porn book.

"Kakashi are you still reading the book!" Naruto said rolling his eyes at the old pervert.

Naruto looked around to see all the people that he loved and the had, had his back since he became a ninja and now he was 18 he was dating his love Sasuke and his friends still exacted him even though he was gay. but he looked at Hinata her eyes watery.

"Hey Hinata-chan what is wrong?" Naruto asked walking over to the young shinobi.

"N…Nothing Naruto-san I…I just… never mine you would think I was weird and never talk to me again. Hinata said a small tear streaming down her pale face as she turn away from Naruto trying not to let him see her cry.

"Hinata I could never not talk to you, you are my best friend and I love you just like the rest of my friends. Naruto said trying to comfort Hinata.

"I know but that is all you will ever love me as is a friend because you are gay and you are in love with Sasuke so I just wish I would have told you a long time a go that I loved you as more then a friend but you said you loved me as a friend and I will be ok maybe not now but I will be ok Naruto. I…I have to go train Uzimaki-sama so bye Naruto. Said Hinata as she ran toured the training grounds.

Naruto was in shock from hearing Hinata tell him that she she loved him. He didn't know what to think he looked at Sasuke and then I the detraction Hinata had ran in. was he going crazy or was Hinata he was so confused.

A/N ha ha I did it again I know the end was a little confusing but Hinata loves Naruto gay or straight so I had to have that little naurhina moment and sorry about my spelling if I spelled any thing wrong tell me plz well I will try to update asap


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 WTF

A/N ok I know the last chapter was a little confusing but I just thought I would have a little hinanaru in my story and I just like confusing you lol just kidding! Well here is chapter 5.

Well know one has see Hinata in a few months. Naruto and Sasuke have been at each others throats for weeks now. Gaara broke up with Sakura a week before they were to be married. So Naruto is tying to get Sakura out of her depressed state and try not to kill Sasuke in the process.

"SASUKE BASTARD will you go away, I am trying to help Sakura! So just go away you TEME!" yelled Naruto to Sasuke because Sasuke just barged in when Naruto almost had Sakura talked into coming out of her house.

"Shut Up You I don't care if you are trying to help Sakura, she is all you think about lately! You love her more then me I know you do" Sasuke yelled back penning Naruto to a wall and yelling in his face."

"Get off me teme, and I am gay how can I love a girl more then you, you are so stupid!" Naruto yelled back pushing Sasuke off of him and smacking him in the head.

"OH I'm stupid at least I know I am gay you can't figure it out!" Sasuke yell smacking Naruto back.

Naruto fell back on to Sakura. She hit the floor crying in pain as Naruto fell on top of her.

"Sakura are you ok I'm sorry Sasuke hit me." Naruto said making sure Sakura was ok.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN BUSTARD YOU CARE MORE ABOUT HER THEN YOU DO ME!" Sasuke yelled storming out of Sakura's house.

"FINE TEME LEAVE I DON'T CARE!" Naruto yell storming out and heading the other way.

_Damn teme thinks he can just storm in and yell at me like that I hate him _ Naruto thought to him self as he ran straight in to Gaara in the process of running and crying.

"Gaara sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Naruto said sobbing and brushing him self off

"Its ok Naruto-kun are you ok? Gaara asked

"Ya I'm fine Gaara-san." Naruto said brushing the tears off of his face.

"You know you really hurt Sakura you broke her heart." Naruto said his eyes looking down at his feet.

"I know but I didn't love her to tell you the truth I love some one more then her!" said Gaara

Gaara looked Naruto at and then took off running before Naruto got a chance to ask how it was that he loved more then Sakura.

_I am so confused what is up with, Gaara who could he love more then Sakura?_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to walk tour Hinata's house.

He knocked on her door to get no answer, but he did hear a faint sobbing coming form inside.

"Hinata are you in there please its Naruto let me in please." Naruto pleaded as he knocked on the door once more.

"Go away." Said a faint but formulae voice.

"Hinata please I miss you and I need to talk to you please let me in." Naruto pleaded once more trying to talk Hinata in to letting him in.

"Please go away." She said again a little louder this time.

_Yes it is pissing her off if it makes her mad enough maybe she will come out._ Naruto thought to himself as he once again tried to cokes the Hyuuga heiress out of her home.

"Please Hinata we all miss you the village hidden in the leaves is not the same with out you, please come out I really need to talk to you and I need your help to get Sakura out of the slump she is in please Hinata." Naruto said once again hoping matching Sakura would make her say more then go away.

"W…What is she depressed about." Hinata to come closer to the door.

"Hinata it is great to her your voice again, and Gaara broke up with her a week before there wedding day.

Hinata opened the door a crack just enough so one of her pearl eyes peeped out a little.

"W…Why did he brake up with her did they get in a fight?" Hinata asked opening the door a little more.

"No they didn't he just all of a sudden said he didn't love her and walked out" Naruto said smiling because he had almost got Hinata out of her house.

"Why do you need my help why don't you ask Sasuke to help you?" Hinata said opening the door the rest of the way.

Her close here a little messed and she looked as if she had not slept in days but otherwise she was beautiful.

"Hinata your beautiful." Naruto said giving Hinata a hug.

Hinata hugged him back and started to cry.

"Hinata what are you crying for." Naruto asked pushing a tear away from her cheek not letting go of her.

"I am crying because I missed you I missed your hugs." She said looking at Naruto

"I KNEW IT!" a voice yelled from down the street

"Huh who said that." Said Naruto looking around to see who yell.

"OH FIRST YOU HUG SOME GIRL AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND IS!" Sasuke yelled coming up and pushing Hinata out of Narutos arms.

Hinata fell and hit the ground flat on her back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR TEME?" Naruto yell going down on one knee to make sure Hinata was ok.

"BECAUSE YOU BUSTARD ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HER AND SAKURA YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANY MORE I SWARE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANY MORE!" Sasuke yelled his eyes going from onyx to blood red as his eyes quickly changed to Sharingan.

Naruto stood up his eyes also turning red for the anger of the nine tailed fox rising.

"LOOK YOU BUSTARD WILL YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Naruto screamed getting right up in Sasuke's face.

"You know what Naruto I…I HATE YOU!" Sasuke bellowed turning to punch Naruto in the face.

Sasuke's fist connected with naruto cheek bone. Naruto stammered then threw his fist back at Sasuke.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled as his fist connected with Sasuke's chest knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto summoned two of his shadow clones and created the rasengan in the palms of their hands.

Sasuke countered with his chidori. They clashed and both of them were knocked to the ground. Naruto stood slowly and created ten more shadow clones.

Sasuke was on his feet the second the shadow clones appeared and stood, guard up. Naruto's clones attacked from behind and Naruto attacked from the front. Sasuke fought off the shadow clones with ease but had trouble fighting off Naruto.

Naruto had Sasuke on the ground, but he was up again in no time.

"Why do you have to be such an arrogant Bastard?" Naruto screamed.

Hinata retreated to the safety of her house once again saying nothing tears still streaming down her face. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke took notice.

"Shut up! you don't get it do you?!"

Naruto formed a puzzled look on his face and didn't move.

Sasuke turned and disappeared leaving Naruto to stand there dumbly.

A/N ha ha cliffhanger again I love doing that! Ok I know the cliffhangers are probably starting to piss you off of if I don't do that the chapter will go on and on! Well I will update asap! O ya and my BFF wrote the fight so tell me what u think of that so I can tell her!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Seduction

A/N ok I will try my best not to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger, but I am not making any promises. Ha ha I know I am evil. Ok well here you go

Naruto and Sasuke are still fighting. They have not talked in about a week or two.

--

_Who can I talk to? Naruto is being an ass, Sakura is still too depressed; I hate Hinata, I know her and Naruto have something going on. Who can I talk to…?_

_ITACHI!? _ Sasuke thought to him self, as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_No he won't talk to me. He doesn't care; he hates me. Why would he care what his gay little brother thinks, or that he is having relationship problems with his gay boy friend! But maybe he will, I mean I would listen to him about his girlfriends when we were kids. So maybe he will care. _ Sasuke thought to himself again getting up to go for a walk.

As Sasuke was walking through the woods he saw, Neji and Hinata whom had finely come out of her home. He saw Naruto, but he looked away quickly and started to run so the Fox container would not talk to him. He kept running for what seemed like a life time, until he was rudely stopped by running straight in to something or some one. His eyes were blurred from running so quickly.

"What the hell did I run in to?" Sasuke exclaimed rubbing his shoulder.

"Me." Said a voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to see his elder brother staring down at him with blood red eyes, which seemed to look right through his soul.

"Itachi!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing running through this part of the woods? Are you trying to die again?" Itachi asked, still looking directly into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"How did you know I almost died?" Sasuke asked, staring right back.

"Everyone knows, little brother." Itachi said putting a rough hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

_What the…?Is he going to try to kill me? _ Sasuke thought to himself, looking at the large hand on his shoulder, but not pulling his shoulder out of his brother's grip.

"I also know that…that you don't like girls and that you are dating naruto." Itachi said again locking his eyes on Sasuke's.

"Then you must know we are fighting now and we are not exactly dating any more." Sasuke said turning his head trying not to cry in front of his big brother.

Itachi took his other hand and turned Sasuke's face back to his own and brushing a little dust off of his little brothers face.

Sasuke pulled himself away from Itachi and looked deep in to his blood red eyes.

"Why did you kill them why did you kill all the ones we loved why did you kill our parents WHY ITACHI WHY? Sasuke asked still looking deep into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi remained stoic, as if his little brother didn't accuse him for being the death bringer that made Sasuke's world something like the first gate of Hell.

"Otaku-san," Itachi murmured under his breath, "I had a reason for killing our parents,"

"Why!?" Sasuke yelled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"They summoned the Nine tailed fox," Itachi raised an eyebrow, "From the shocked expression on your face, I see that you're surprised." Itachi said moving closer to his little brother.

"They were going to destroy the whole village for power," Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shirt, his eyes lowering to the boy's lips, "And, if the family were alive; I wouldn't be able to do this."

Itachi pulled his brother to him, and he placed his lips upon the boy's own. Sasuke blushed heavily, and his hands rested on his elder brother's chest. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, and melted into the embrace.

Naruto was jumping through the trees trying to find his lover Sasuke, as he look down to see to people with raven colored hair kissing passionately; as he noticed one of them wearing the same clothing Sasuke was wearing the moments before, and the other wearing similar clothing to that as Sasuke's elder brother.

Naruto went down to a lower branch, to see whom the two seemed to be lovers were.

Naruto's icy blue eyes widened as he saw Sasuke pull away slowly from the elder Uchiha brother. The fox container gripped the wooden branch, and he growled deeply in his throat.

"SASUKE-BASTARD! YOU ACCUSE ME OF HAVING AN AFFAIR; WHEN YOU SIT HERE BEING INCESTUAS WITH YOUR _BROTHER!" _

Sasuke's head spun to the place where Naruto sat, his mouth open in disbelief, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

Naruto glared hotly at the young Uchiha, and then the fox container disappeared, leaving the air of a demon behind.

Itachi looked at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face; first focused on him then on the place where Naruto had been sitting.

"What the hell was that Itachi-kun" Sasuke said trying not to show how much he enjoyed the kiss he had received from his brother.

"…"

"Well answer me!"

"It was a kiss stupid; you know lips locking, tongues exploring each other's mouths." Itachi said being as sarcastic as possible.

"Well no shit I know that! I mean, why in the hell did you kiss me,"

Itachi cocked his head to the side, his scarlet red eyes studying his little brother skeptically. With-out a second glance, the Uchiha prodigy turned and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Sasuke stared at the spot where his elder brother stood, his onyx eyes wide with confusion and anger. Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands over his eyes.

"DAMN YOU, ITACHI!"

--

_A/n: Sorry, I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger…bwhahaha!i will up date asap _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: Lady Hinata

_A/N ok I'm sorry my fans I know how bad it is probably pissing you off that I am leaving you with cliffhangers on the past like 3 chapters or something, and I know you are probably really really confused with the whole Itachi/Sasuke thing but it might be not as confusing in this chapter so bare with me people. Oh and P.S. this is why this chapter is rated M by the way and Ignore the Bullocks helped me write this. _

_--_

Naruto huffed angrily, his hands clenched in an attempt at keeping his anger at bay. Angry tears filled in his eyes, and the fox container stomped up the wooden steps of the Hokage tower.

Naruto shook his head, and tears fell out onto the wood floor. Some chuunin walked by, and raised eyebrows at the almost crying fox-nin.

He shook his head, and walked quickly down the large hall-way that led to the Hokage's office. He would ask for a mission out of Konoha, and away from Sasuke.

Naruto kept his head lowered, and then the fox container ran into some one. "Sorry," He mumbled sourly, lifting his head up to the person he had ran into.

Gaara stared at the ninja whom had run into him, a slight blush dusting his

pale cheeks.

"You like running in to me, don't you Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked, also blushing slightly, but not letting Naruto see it.

"Apparently I must." Naruto said laughing.

Gaara also laughed and then started to walk away. Naruto, being the knuckle-headed ninja that he was, started to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked glancing at the fox container, whom was happily following Gaara like Akamaru follows Kiba.

"What does it look like? I'm walking;"

"Why are you following me?"

"I…I'm not! I'm just…walking in the same direction as you are; is that a crime?" Naruto asked, being a smart ass

"No walking is not a crime, but you're not just walking, you're following me." Gaara said, grinning at the knuckle headed ninja.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the sarcastic Tanuki holder, and placed his arms behind his head. "What ever, Gaara-kun; I walk were ever I feel like it."

Gaara stuffed his own hands into his cloak, and the two walked in a comfortable silence.

Naruto glanced over to the somber Kazekage, his blue eyes questioning. A blush stained his cheeks, and a sad smile formed on his lips as he thought of Sasuke. "So…where ya goin', Gaara-kun?"

The Tanuki boy glanced over at the other ninja, his jade eyes flashing slightly in the dying light. Looking straight ahead, the Kazekage replied, "Back to my hotel room. Why?"

Naruto shrugged and kept walking. Gaara cleared his throat, "I…don't mean to pry, but…I heard that you and that Uchiha broke up."

_Way to be blunt about it!_ Gaara thought, chiding himself.

Naruto's gaze fluttered to the ground, and he stopped walking. Gaara stopped and looked over to the Kitsune boy. Gaara's (nonexistent) eye brows furrowed as Naruto looked back up, the tears evident in his icy blue gaze. Naruto smiled painfully.

"It was nothing," Naruto said, "Nothing but a fling, and confused people getting together."

Gaara reached out to touch the Kitsune boy's cheek; and then, not expecting him to, Naruto hugged the Kazekage with as much force as his body would allow. Even in the dying light, someone from far away could see the blush on one of the world's most deadly ninja.

Gaara frowned, and stared down at the clinging Kitsune boy. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the knuckle head, and rested his chin on the other boy's mustard colored spikes.

Naruto closed his blue eyes and huddled closer to the Tanuki boy. "I-I'm so…lonely…" He whispered.

Gaara took a step back from the Kitsune boy, and Naruto looked stricken, almost as if he were to cry. Gaara placed a finger on the boy's cheek and then pressed his lips against the other boy's, tensely and almost if he were afraid of rejection.

Naruto pulled away from Gaara, a slightly awkward grin on his face, and he lowered his icy-blue eyes to the pebbly ground. Gaara mentally sighed, and grabbed the Kitsune boy's hand.

"Come with me…" He said, blushing slightly, glancing over to a buzzing street lamp. Naruto looked up, and blushed as he realized _what_ the Kazekage was implying.

--

How did he get into this?

Sasuke mentally groaned as he felt long fingered hands splay across his bare stomach. His mind was like jelly, but he could still (almost) think rationally. He felt a light moan bubble up from his throat as a hot tongue slid down his neck. His throat felt dry, and he squeezed his onyx eyes closed as he felt another mew of pleasure escape his lips.

His head lulled slightly, and he felt flustered and almost embarrassed as he kissed his brother.

--

Naruto groaned out loud, his knuckles becoming white as he gripped Gaara's robe. He felt Gaara's long fingers undoing the buttons of his coat, making the Kitsune boy shudder with some sort of 'excitement'. He and Sasuke had never come this far.

Naruto slightly pushed the equally flustered Kazekage to a plush chair of the hotel room. He straddled his waist, and kissed Gaara's lips, making the other boy groan slightly.

Naruto could feel the other's boy's heart beating frantically in his chest, and knew he had never done anything like this either.

--

Sasuke gasped, his hands clenching tightly to the forest floor. He felt his body rock with almost painful pleasure. His vision turned from white to black, negative to sepia. He screamed out in ecstasy, and he felt himself let go of the forest floor, his breathing fighting to regulate.

--

Naruto felt hot sweat drip down his back as he felt himself shudder with release. His back arched off the rumbled sheets of the bed as his vision turned from black to white, and then back to normal. His breathing fought to regulate, and he felt his eyes dip with fatigue as he fell asleep.

_A/N: Mwhaha, I know I'm evil! I had to talk it over with my beta (Messy Cubical) and we felt this was the best place to stop. (Well, for now anyway). _

_If you want to check out some Uchihacest, check out Messy Cubical's __Snake's Seduction__, or if you want some GaaraxSakura action, check out __Seductive Little Game._

_Anyway, Hope you read and then review this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hay people sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update i have had a lot on my plate latly my mom and dad are splitting up and my mum went kinda crazy but it is cool now so ya i havent been in a writing mood but i finly got the next chapter o and i am going to end this soon just thought i would warn you.

- -

Gaara sat up and looked around the room. Had he fallen asleep? could it be possible that he had fallen asleep and could still be alive. Whay haddent Shukkau taken over him? Gaara sat up in his bed, he looked over at the young kitsuna-boy still sound asleep next to him. He slid his hand over Naruto's forehead pushing the hair away and kissing him lightly. Naruto twitch alittle but didn't wake up. Gaara quitly slipped out of the bed and slid on a pare of loose fitting pants on and walked out of the room.

- -

Itachi sat up slowly a sharp pain shoot down his spin. he he looked around but every thing seemed blury, he rubbed his eyes but it didn't help. after a few mineuts he relized he wasn't using sharingan. he truly hadn't belevied he would go blind from using the sharingan all the time but he truly was.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and pored himself a cup of hot tea and sat down on the couchhe didnlt turn the T.V. afride he would wake the young Kistune-boy.

"Outo-san" Itachi whispered pushing Sasuke's raven black hair out of his eyes. "y...Yes Nii-san" Saskue said lifting his hand up and intertwing his fingers woth Itachi's "D...Did that really happen?" Itachi asked  
"yes I...I think it did" Sasuke whispered back

"Gaara-kun?" Naruto whispered from the door way. Gaara looked up from sipping his tea to see Naruto in a long white te-shirt his night time hat and a pare of slippers that read " I 3 Romen!" "Cute slippers Naruto-kun." Gaara laughted naruto looked down at the slippers and laught along with him "thanks they tell the truth"

A/N ok i promies i wont take so long to update next time anyway i hope you like this chapter R&R please!!


End file.
